thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Reman
Name: Reman Dice: 14D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Strength: 3D / 4D+2 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 - 2.1 m Weight: 45 - 125 kg Special Abilities: *'ALERT': Remans develope an almost sixth sense about detecting changes in their environment, especially while underground. +1D to Initiative. *'EXCEPTIONAL FORTITUDE': even the weakest Remans are extremely resistant to fatigue. Remans suffer fatigue-related test penalties as if they were one fatigue level lower than they actually are. *'HIGH PAIN THRESHOLD': Working as slaves under Romulan guards ensure that no "weak" Remans survive for long. Reduce Injury penalties by 1D. *'EXCEPTIONAL NIGHT VISION': Remans are able to see in near complete darkness. Reduce penalties for seeing in the dark by 12. *'DAY BLIND': Remans become blinded when exposed to bright light and even normal lighting for most other species causes pain to Remans. Physical Tests to see in daytime conditions are made at a +15 Difficulty and extraordinary bright light blinds a Reman for 3D rounds. *'SPECIES FLAW: SPECIES ENMITY (Romulans)': Romulans look at Remans as barely even sentient life forms and treat them as such. Remans are among the bottom caste of the Romulan Star Empire. *'TIRELESS': No matter what task they are performing Remans can keep performing it for hours on end before they become physically exhausted. Remans gain a +1D to their Stamina tests. Description PERSONALITY: Remans are most often viewed as an aggressive warrior race of subjugated soldiers. Generations of slavery at the hands of the Romulans have left most Remans hard-hearted towards the plight of others. Almost methodical to a fault, Remans who demonstrate flair for military leadership have a hard time understanding tactics that deviate from rank-and-file style battlefield maneuvers. Even the weakest of Remans would be considered tireless workers by other species. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Remans are generally taller than the average Human but with the same average build of that species. Remans Have pale skill with dark gray mottled spots all across their body and have no body hair. Their eye sockets are deeply inset and they have sharply-pointed ears. HOMEWORLD: Remus, a harsh barely class M planet that has generous deposits of Dilithium. One side of Remus always faces their systems star and all life that exists on the planet exists on the side that faces away from the star, leaving the Remans in a constant night. Some believe that Remans actually evolved on Romulas in underground caverns and were forcibly relocated to their current homeworld. CULTURE: What was once known of Reman culture was either lost to centuries of enslavement or was deliberately destroyed by the Romulans. Reman culture currently does not have any opportunity to develop any further. COMMON NAMES: Remans take a single name and do not divide names between male and female genders. MALE AND FEMALE NAMES: Arguroc, Kruthel, Krunlul, Ro'Val, Rotak, Ru'anac, Ru'Vac, Shinzon, Zen'thul Source: *Memory Alpha: Reman *Memory Beta: Reman *Star Trek RPG Nemesis Sourcebook (Decipher) (pages 4-5) *thedemonapostle